How Did We Get Here?
by hiddenwriter
Summary: An IMPORTANT author's note.
1. He's Mine!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely related to Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Author's Note: This sort of popped into my head. It's not really based too much on romance, though.  
  
Chapter 1: He's Mine.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were upstairs in one of the bedrooms of Ethan Craft's house. Ethan was having a big party that night and the two snuck away. When they arrived upstairs, many of the rooms were occupied by others and they were lucky enough to find one. Lizzie and Gordo didn't really intend for everything that happened to happen, but nonetheless, it had and there was no turning back now. By this time, both had had a decent amount of alcohol in their system, but they both knew what they wanted. Lizzie and Gordo were making out on the bed, each without their shirt. Suddenly, the door to the bedroom opened and a girl screamed forcing Lizzie and Gordo to pull away from each other.  
"You BITCH!" Miranda spat. "And, you," She glared at Gordo, "I can't believe you!"  
  
Gordo and Lizzie sat there for a few moments before knowing what to do.  
  
"Should I go talk to her?"  
  
"No, I'm the one that screwed up. After all, she is my girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah, and she's my best friend," Lizzie said, becoming depressed. (She'll never speak to me again)  
  
"Lizzie, it'll be fine between you two, eventually."  
  
"Gordo, you realize we're talking about Miranda? She's not one to forgive so easily. Especially with something like this." Lizzie said starting to cry.  
  
((((Background Information:  
  
The trio started high school and everything was going well. In this story, disregard the last few episodes of Lizzie McGuire-Gordo and Lizzie have feelings for each other, but nothing ever happened. In the middle of their freshman year, Lizzie started dating a boy, Scott and Gordo and Miranda spent more time together. Eventually, Gordo asked Miranda to be his girlfriend and she accepted. It is now their junior year, Lizzie and Scott recently broke up and Gordo and Miranda are now in this predicament.))))  
"Maybe you should go find her," Lizzie said, finally calming down. "She'll probably think we just started back up again."  
  
"Alright. Are you going to be ok, McGuire?"  
  
"Yeah, Go talk to your girlfriend," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo left the room and went down the stairs, running into Ethan.  
  
"Gor-don! Man, slow down! The beer isn't going anywhere!" Ethan slurred slightly.  
  
"Right. Ethan, have you seen Miranda?" Gordo asked, knowing it was near impossible that he would remember.  
  
"Yeah, she's out back. I don't think she's too happy though, something her boyfriend did."  
  
'Wow. Note to self: Steer clear of Drunk Ethan' Gordo thought as her looked outside to where Miranda and a few girls were talking. He didn't need to hear them, he knew they were talking about what happened just a few minutes before.  
  
Gordo slowly opened the patio door and the girls turned to face him. They all gave him the meanest looks they could muster. 'Second note to self: Never piss these girls off again.'  
  
He walked towards Miranda slowly and gulped, thinking she would slap him or yell some more. Surprisingly, she didn't say anything. He took the opportunity.  
  
"Miranda, can we talk? I know you don't want to hear what I have to say" he was cut off by Miranda.  
  
"Guys, can you leave us alone?" The girls stood and scoffed at Gordo.  
  
"What do you want?" She inquired once they left.  
  
"I think it's pretty obvious,"  
  
"Well, I would like to think so, but after tonight, I'm not sure I ever knew anything about you."  
  
"Miranda, you know that isn't true," Gordo started. "You know me. I just fucked up tonight."  
  
"Gordo, you may be drunk, but I know and you know that you were of sound mind tonight."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You love her," Miranda commented barely inaudible.  
  
"What?" Gordo asked, not sure if he heard Miranda right.  
  
"You heard me. You love her! You always have and always will that won't change. I see that now,"  
"But, Miranda...."  
  
"Gordo, there is nothing left to say," Miranda spit out, "you love her, go be with her." Miranda stood and walked inside.  
  
Author's Note: Ah! The joys of the first chapter. This one is a little more angsty and different from my first fic. I hope I'm not being too predictable with it, though. 


	2. Where Do We Go From Here?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely related to Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Author's Note: Eh, we'll see what happens I suppose.  
  
Chapter 2: Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
Having nowhere else to go, Gordo went back to Lizzie.  
  
"How'd it go?" She questioned as he sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"Not too good. But basically how I thought it would." Gordo replied obviously distraught.  
  
"I can't believe this happened. It shouldn't have happened," Lizzie said wiping away a tear.  
  
"I know. What's even worse is the fact that I liked it."  
  
"I did too," Lizzie muttered.  
  
"So, what do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know. I know nothing now. I never expected to be in this position,"  
  
"Neither did I. But, we are in this position and we need to do something," he answered.  
  
"Gordo, I know we need to do something. I don't really know. I just want her to forgive me, us. I want everything to go back."  
  
"Well, everything can't go back, Liz, but we can try to make mends with her."  
  
"Yeah, but when will she listen?"  
  
"It'll be a while. I think it's going to be just us."  
  
"Even better."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Gordo asked getting defensive.  
  
"No, it's just she'll think that we do like each other and we don't care that she's gone."  
  
"Right. It's getting towards curfew. Do you want a ride home? I think Miranda already left."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it. Yeah, a ride would be nice."  
  
Inside Gordo's slightly new black Infiniti G20, Lizzie and Gordo barely spoke. Both were lost in their thoughts.  
  
'I've always had feelings for Gordo. I had an amazing night with him, until reality hit. I may want to be with him, but I need to have Miranda back. I know I'm not going to be able to handle life without her there.'  
  
'Miranda and I are great together. I can really open up to her and she knows me so well. I do love her. But, with Lizzie tonight, all the feelings I had suppressed when I realized how great Miranda was and how available came back with that first touch. Tonight shouldn't have happened. I belong with Miranda, I think.'  
  
"So, ummm what's up?" Gordo tried something.  
  
"Nice conversation starter," Lizzie joked.  
  
"Fine. What happened between you and Scott?"  
  
"Haven't I told you enough? We weren't right for each other. He's already found someone more his..speed." Lizzie replied disgusted at the thought of the past two years she wasted with him.  
  
"Yeah, I did see him and Kate tonight. Kinda weird. You know her getting your sloppy seconds."  
  
Lizzie couldn't help but laugh at that thought. "Oh, man. Kate must really enjoy that!"  
  
"Good. You laughed. I'd rather that you laugh instead of being so glum while this happens. I could try and be Miranda, to the best of my abilities of course."  
  
"Thanks for the offer. I don't know though. The things that I'd want to talk to Miranda about, I couldn't and I definitely couldn't with you. No offense or anything. There are just some things I don't think will ever be disclosed to you, at least not now." 'Yeah, like the fact that I'm "hopelessly devoted" to you. God, I need to stop watching Grease.'  
  
"I understand. But if there is anything, I'd be willing to listen." Gordo answered as he pulled into Lizzie's driveway.  
  
"You never know I could take you up on that offer." Lizzie said as she exited his car. "Night."  
  
"Yeah. Bye."  
  
Lizzie went upstairs to her room and did something she knew Gordo would have told her not to do, she called Miranda's. 'She has to be home by now'  
  
"Hello?" answered the familiar voice, now a voice filled with pain.  
  
"Please don't hang up. Just listen."  
  
"If you weren't my friend for the longest time..." Miranda muttered. "Shoot."  
  
"I do like Gordo. You know that. You know things I don't even have to tell you. But, I know tonight was not what it was. It was for me, but not for him. Miranda he loves you. Please, if you never forgive me for betraying you tonight, forgive him. He doesn't know I'm calling you, but he's depressed, Miranda. Gordo and depressed aren't good together."  
  
"Lizzie, I did know you like him. But I know more than you do. Gordo may have feelings for me, but he has feelings for you. I can't be in a relationship with him."  
  
"I'm not saying you have to be, I'm just saying forgive him. Gordo doesn't like me like that. He needs you Miranda."  
  
"If only you were right." Miranda melancholily replied. "Give me time, McGuire. Leave me be." She hung up the phone.  
  
"I can't," was all Lizzie said into the dial tone before falling onto her bed sobbing. She eventually fell asleep thinking of the days of junior high..  
(A/N: I'm making the party on Saturday)  
  
The following Monday, the trio now split, all drove to school by themselves. Each had spent their Sunday's contemplating what had been laid in front of them, what they now had to deal with.  
  
'I'm just glad we aren't in junior high anymore. I'd have to apologize to them. If I didn't, my only option of a friend would be Tudgeman. Granted, he now owns two shirts, but still, no.' Miranda thought on her drive.  
  
'Maybe I could just say, "Gordo, I love you." Wait, no. He would never speak to me again and neither would Miranda when she found out. Why did we have to fall for the same guy?' Lizzie was on her own planet deciding what to do.  
  
'You're a stupid idiot, Gordon! You should be exiled from all girls forever. That could very well happen with the shit you pulled. Why best friends? Why did you fall for best friends? Why did you fall for YOUR best friends? You couldn't find some girl outside your two best friends? You had to go the easy route. Well, it turns out it wasn't that easy.'  
  
Walking towards their lockers, which were all by each other, Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda hoped the others wouldn't be there. Alas, they were.  
  
"Hey," Lizzie said meekly.  
"Hey," replied Gordo, with silence from Miranda.  
  
"Ready to go to class?" Gordo asked turning towards Lizzie  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Lizzie replied looking hurt.  
  
'Why can't you just forgive them, Miranda? They've been your best friends forever. They made one mistake. You know they both love you and each other. They didn't mean to hurt you, you set yourself up falling for a guy that was already in love with someone else.' Miranda was beginning to rethink her decision on leaving them.  
  
"Hey Miranda!" came the voice of the tall brunette coming her way.  
  
"Hey Sharon," Miranda sullenly said.  
  
"Cheer up! Please? I can't have you being like this forever. Life would be so boring."  
  
"I'm cheered. I'm up," came the ever sarcastic Miranda.  
  
"Well, let's at least get you to class."  
  
"You know, I think they're truly sorry. I should just forgive them."  
  
"No. Miranda, of course they're sorry. They lost you. Who wouldn't be sorry if you left?"  
  
'I never realized how annoying she is' Miranda decided as she entered her first hour class.  
A/N: There's Chapter 2! Do you know what's going to happen? Could you fill me in if you do because I don't. I have an idea, but it isn't set in stone. 


	3. JournalGordo

Disclaimer: You get the picture.  
  
A/N: This is going to be completely a Gordo journal entry. I might do Lizzie and Miranda diaries next. We'll see.  
  
Journal-  
  
These past few days have been nerve racking. My brain has just been on overload, as if I don't get enough from school and my parents, I had to screw up and create problems with the two people who mean the most to me. The night is still a blur to me. It's not that I don't remember what happened (How could I forget?) it's just that it seems surreal and fake. I have yet to grasp the fact that Lizzie and I kissed. That we betrayed Miranda. It was horrible.  
What's even worse than my mind, is my emotions. I don't understand them anymore. I think I just need to give up on all girls. Period. No more questions. It's just so messed up right now. I don't know what I want. I used to think it was Lizzie, and I do still have feelings for her. But, my time spent with Miranda wasn't all fake. My emotions for Lizzie were lessened because of Miranda. I really do love her, I just don't know which one is the right one to choose, if there is a right one to choose. The other thing about Miranda is she always knows EVERYTHING! I can't hide anything from her.  
  
But, then that brings up a big question for me: If Miranda knew about Lizzie and how I feel, why did she go out with me? Why would she be with me if she knew/thought that Lizzie was the one I wanted? Is it really that obvious that I love/loved Lizzie?  
Questions that will go unanswered most likely until the end of time, if everything keeps going this way, of course. Which, it probably will. I want to talk to Miranda, ask her these things, talk to her, I miss talking to her. Although, I know she won't hear it. She's too stubborn. Hell, we're all too stubborn, which doesn't make this "fight" any easier. It's going to be hard for one of us to break.  
Even if I do choose one of them, the other won't get over it too easily. There's no way that Miranda will easily forgive if I confess to Lizzie how I feel (and if she feels the same way). And there's no way that Lizzie (if she likes me) will be happy if I got back to Miranda (if she does want me back). It's a lose-lose situation, I've got. I can't get anything out of this. There's got to be a way though, right?  
I just want everything to go back. Back to simpler times. Times when I was young and impressionable. Well, I never really was that impressionable, but you know what I mean. I just wish Miranda and Lizzie were just my two best friends, the people I relied on, I people I loved as people not as girls. Does that even make sense? I just want to go back before girls were supposed to be liked by me and before Miranda and Lizzie were my love interests.  
-Gordo  
  
A/N: Still waiting for someone to be willing for the ear lending! 


	4. Always and Forever

Disclaimer: You get the picture.  
  
A/N: Alright, I've talked with a few people, gave them my ideas, and got some great feedback. I finally have an idea to what I'm doing, the hard part is getting there without going too crazy.  
  
Chapter 4: Always and Forever  
  
Miranda awoke a week later, still not speaking to Lizzie or Gordo. Although, she decided that Gordo and her should talk. After all, they had been together, once.  
  
She drove up to Hillridge High School and walked into the building, reassuring herself the whole time. 'This is going to be hard. That is an understatement. But, they do mean something to you and the ball is in your court."  
  
She walked up to her locker, seeing Gordo and no Lizzie. This was her chance.  
  
"Gordo?" She squeaked.  
  
He turned a stared at her, dumbfounded. "Yeah, Miranda?" 'She's talking to me!'  
  
"We..I mean..do you uh want to talk?"  
  
"Sure. So, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Listen, I never should have gone out with you in the first place, I mean, not that you aren't a great guy and all, but it's just that we, we're too close and you love Lizzie and I can't change that," She spit out in one breath.  
  
"Miranda, I don't regret going out with you. But, there is something I've been meaning to ask you."  
  
She gulped. "What?"  
  
"If you knew I loved Lizzie, why did you say yes when I asked you out?"  
  
'Oh, shit! Think Sanchez. Come up with something. LIE LIE LIE!' Her mind frantically screamed.  
  
"I umm, well, I just figured that maybe you would stop loving Lizzie and love me." Miranda responded, not looking at Gordo. 'Don't look at him, he knows when you're lying.'  
  
"Oh, okay." Gordo replied. 'She's lying.' "So, are we relatively okay now?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"What about you and Lizzie?"  
  
"Lizzie," 'That's a toughie.' She thought, "Well, I don't know about Lizzie."  
  
"Are you saying you'll forgive your ex-boyfriend slash best friend, but not your best friend?"  
  
"No, I think I'll forgive her. Just, it takes a lot. I know she's sorry. I knew when she first called that night. She wasn't even apologizing for herself. That's when I knew that not only did she know me so well that she knew I didn't need her apologies, but I knew that it took her a lot of guts to call, especially with what she called saying." Miranda finally smiled.  
  
"What'd she call you about?" Gordo asked never hearing of this before now.  
"Oh, well, she just told me some things without actually telling me."  
  
"Miranda, come on."  
  
"Oh, no. This is Lizzie's. You'll find out when you're supposed to."  
  
"And when am I supposed to?" He questioned, now a little concerned. 'Was there something wrong with Lizzie that I don't know about?'  
  
"Gordo, it isn't anything bad. Trust me, it'll only bring good things, in the end."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Just then, Lizzie emerged from the hallway seeing the two talking like old times. 'She forgave him! Will she forgive me?' She timidly approached Gordo and Miranda, going to open her locker. 'I don't think I should really be the conversation starter.'  
  
"Hey, McGuire." Gordo spoke.  
'I love when he calls me McGuire' Lizzie thought. "Hi," she answered meekly.  
"Hi," Miranda echoed.  
  
"Hi," Lizzie replied, gathering her books from her locker and facing them. Just then, the five minute bell rang.  
  
"We should get to class, Lizzie. You can't have anymore tardies." Gordo warned.  
  
"I know I know. I'm coming," She said slowly following him, leaving Miranda behind. 'WAIT! SAY SOMETHING TO HER!' her mind screamed. Lizzie turned around and waved at Miranda, who quickly waved back before walking off with Sharon.  
  
A/N: AWWW! A reconciliation! More to come. 


	5. I Can't Do This In Person

Disclaimer: You get the picture.  
  
A/N: Don't have too much to say, here.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Joe: I never said that he just up and asked "will you be my girlfriend" I said through growing closer, they gained feelings for each other and eventually started dating.  
  
Chapter 5: I Can't Do This In Person  
  
"Lizzie:  
  
Listen, we've been friends, best friends, for as long as I can remember. You, Gordo and I have been inseparable, the Three Musketeers, there for each other at all times. You've been my confidant and always had an open ear, whenever I need it. I'd like to think that I was there for you the same way you were. There were those times when we fought, rare times, but it is harder now, now I need you.  
  
I'm writing this because I can't talk with you about it. I don't know what you're going to do. I'd like to think that you'd jump up and down screaming your head off with excitement, but currently, there are stronger emotions involved in this whole mess we've all created for ourselves. Yes, I wrote we. You may not want to believe it, but I did some things I knew would end badly. I may not have kissed the boy I've loved, the boy who has loved me, but I did things that caused my own pain.  
It's hard for me to admit to things. You obviously know that. You know almost everything about me, Lizzie. That's another thing. You know all these things, all my secrets, all my fears, everything. Yet, you have never held any of it against me and never done anything to jeopardize our friendship, until now. Even then, I knew I would get over it eventually. I trust you with my life, Lizzie. You probably hated hearing Gordo and myself tell you about our coming together. I could tell, that even though you were with Scott, you wanted Gordo. I didn't do it out of revenge for you, go out with Gordo, that is. You seemed happy with Scott, though. I didn't really notice it at first, either.  
  
Anyways, enough of all that. I'm writing this for a reason, obviously. I'm writing to apologize, to thank you, and to forgive you all at once. So, here goes nothing.  
  
I'm sorry for not being there for you a full one-hundred percent. You may not think that I have been distant, but I have. I've been distant for a while, for reasons unknown to me.  
  
Thank you, thank you for being the best friend I never could have imagined in a million years. As I already wrote, you know me so well, as I know you. We've been best friends for years, more than half of my life and I couldn't ask for any other friend to spend my years with.  
  
I forgive you. I can't stay mad at you. I know you're sorry. I've always known you were sorry. It was just something you both had to do, after all you two do have all that pent up sexual frustration! Just kidding. Anyhow, you've been so selfless throughout this whole thing, giving me the space I needed, everything I needed. You were amazing through my grieving.  
  
So, best friends?  
  
Love you-Miranda"  
  
Lizzie read and reread the letter she had been passed during her history class that day. Tears were streaming down her face, and people were noticing, but she didn't care. 'How can she possibly think that she's been distant? Well, the weeks before the incident, she did have a lot on her mind, but distant? I can talk to her about that later, because she forgave me. She actually forgave me!' Lizzie thought about what to do next. 'I could always write back or I could wait for the end of this freaking period and then talk to her? But what to write?'  
  
"Miranda:  
  
Okay, now I have basically no letter to write back. You've basically taken everything I would say to you, and already written it to me. I really don't want to just reiterate everything you wrote, you already know what you wrote, but I'm going to try.  
I'm writing this because I didn't want to wait until after class to talk to you, because I need to work with my current stream of consciousness so I don't forget everything that I want to write.  
First of all, you have no reason to be apologizing here. I understand, everyone is distant at times. I've been distant from you. I know that when you're ready you will come to me and talk to me. I'll just wait patiently until you're ready. It's ok to be isolated from me.  
  
I should be the one thanking you, I am not what you say I am. Your boyfriend and I "hooked up" I so hate that phrase. Back to the subject, you have no reason to think of me as a good friend. I went behind your back and did what I wanted to do. I had no concern for how you would be affected just that I had the opportunity, and took advantage of it. I shouldn't have taken advantage of it. I regret it so much, Miranda. I know you know that, but I never actually said it flat out. I'm sorry.  
  
I believe you said that Gordo loves me in your letter. PLEASE! My feelings for Gordo are not matched with his feelings for me. He doesn't love me. I've dealt with that. I've learned that my feelings for Gordo will never be revealed nor reciprocated.  
  
I only kept my space from you because I wasn't sure of what your reaction to me talking to you would be. My instinct is the "bitchy" Miranda. I didn't feel ready to talk to you myself. It wasn't just you needing your space, I needed mine. Although, I must admit, when I saw you and Gordo talking, a huge feeling of surprise and joy came over me. I was so happy at the prospect of us reconciling. And, now, it's actually happening.  
  
I will always be there for you, Miranda. Whenever you need me, wherever I am. I will be there for you and I will try my hardest to be the best friend I can. I know that you will do the same for me.  
  
Best friends.  
  
Love-Lizzie"  
  
She proceeded by folding up the piece of paper and passing it through the room to Miranda.  
  
A/N: Reconciliation numero dos! 


	6. We Need to Talk

Disclaimer: You shouldn't even have to ask.  
  
A/N: I know I know. It's been a while. Sorry. I'm just lazy. Gah. I haven't even really been doing much to develop this story either.  
Chapter 6: We Need To Talk  
  
"David?" Gordo knew right off that the voice on the other end was serious, not only because of their tone, but because they had used his actual name.  
  
"What is it?" After a long pause, he continued. "You obviously called for a reason, you're distraught about something, you can tell me."  
  
"I know I can. I just can't do it over the phone," The voice finally spoke.  
  
"I'll meet you in twenty minutes at the Digital Bean. OK with you?"  
  
"Sure. I'll see you in twenty minutes."  
  
"Alright. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
(Digital Bean)  
  
Gordo was the first of the two to arrive and found a table for them to sit at and talk about whatever was bothering his friend. 'What can it possibly be?' he thought the whole way over.  
  
After a few more seconds, Gordo noticed someone walk in and walk towards him.  
  
"Hey," Miranda said.  
  
"Hey. So, Miranda, spill," he bluntly replied.  
  
"You were right," the nervous girl mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You were right," Miranda spoke, with a little more volume.  
  
"I was? Wait, about what?"  
  
"About me being with you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gordo answered, suddenly interested in what she had to say.  
  
"I mean, I wasn't with you just because I thought that I could change your feelings. I knew I couldn't."  
  
"Then, why were you with me?"  
  
"The same reason you were me."  
  
"You love Lizzie, too?" Gordo jokingly replied.  
  
"Funny. You know, you might want to drop that whole director bit and become a comedian, you just crack me up," Miranda said sarcastically.  
  
"I'll take that into consideration. But, first, you tell me what you exactly mean."  
  
"Never mind. I can't. I just can't say it."  
  
"Miranda, come on. You wouldn't have called if you didn't want me to know, if you didn't want to say it. Now, what have you been hiding?"  
  
"I was with you because you were safe, I knew you could never love me. Just like I could never love you. Not like that at least. We're too platonic together, not romantic like you and a certain bubbly blonde."  
  
"Sanchez, do you love someone too?"  
Miranda automatically blushed and stuttered, "Me? Um, no. Of c-course not. What would make you say that?"  
  
"Miranda, you suck at lying."  
  
"Yeah, well, what can I say?"  
  
"You can say, 'Gordo, I love _______'"  
  
"Gordo, I love cookies."  
  
"Fine. I'm comfortable with only knowing the reason. For now."  
  
Smiling, she responded, "Well, going the way it's going to go, forever seems more like it."  
  
"No way. I'll get it out of you eventually. One night, when you least expect it, I'll get you drunk and you won't remember what you have told me."  
  
"Except the fact that you wouldn't do that."  
  
"You never know, Miranda."  
  
Miranda couldn't help but bust out in laughter. Gordo joined in and the two continued that way, joking with each other for a while longer.  
  
Author's Note: Who does Miranda love? Will Gordo get Lizzie? Will someone get in their way? Review! 


	7. Forgive and Forget?

Disclaimer: I own everything! HAHA! Yeah, no.  
  
Author's Note: I really am not liking this right now. Hmm, maybe that will change. We'll see. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Chapter7: Forgive and Forget?  
  
"Lizzie, I am so sorry for doing everything I did. I'm the biggest idiot in the world. I never should have taken advantage of you (A/N: Note: Speaker is not saying he raped her! Those fanfics annoy me) I never should have let you go. You're too important to me. I love you too much." Lizzie couldn't help but melt at his words. He seemed so genuine and truthful. He looked desperate.  
  
"I-I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say you feel the same way."  
  
She was dumbfounded. 'I'm too confused right now. I don't know what I feel, what I want, what I need. I need everything to be figured out. Pronto.' Still deciding on what she should respond with, he started up again.  
  
"It's fine. I understand. I screwed up. It's over." He stood up and started walking away.  
  
"Wait..." Lizzie half-whispered, just enough for him to hear her say something.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said, wait."  
  
"I'm waiting." He smiled, hopefully.  
  
"I know. You mean so much to me. I don't know what to do. I mean I want to be with you, but I'm not sure if I should be. I just need some time to think everything through."  
  
"I can wait for that too."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I just want you happy, Liz."  
  
"I know." She replied, standing next to him now.  
  
"It's almost time for next class. Can I walk you?"  
  
"Oh, you better." Lizzie joked.  
  
"Yes, your highness." Scott replied bowing to her.  
  
In the distance, Gordo is watching while half-listening to Larry talk about Lord of the Rings.  
  
"EARTH TO GORDO!"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Dude, I was talking here."  
  
"Yeah, I heard every word, almost."  
  
"Right." Now, Larry, glancing over towards the exiting Lizzie and Scott smiled knowingly. "Still got the hots for that Lizzie, eh?"  
  
"I don't 'have the hots' for her."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"It's more than that. It's deeper."  
  
"You love her?"  
  
"Yeah. But, I guess my window has shut. Scott beat me again." He said depressed.  
  
"Oh, man. Stop your belly-aching. How do you know Scott has anything but Lizzie's friendship?"  
  
"Well, I don't but it doesn't look like their friends."  
  
"You're not one to talk."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, last I knew friends didn't make out. What's the harm in Scott and Lizzie walking to class together?"  
  
Larry had a point. 'I need to get some friends like Ethan, he wouldn't be so logical and right all the time. Nah, I couldn't wait around that long for him to compose a sentence.'  
  
"Anyways, there's always hope for you and her yet. Scotty boy doesn't really compare to you in her eyes."  
  
"Doubtful. Very doubtful"  
  
"Seriously, a guy she's known going three years to one she's known her whole life? No contest."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Whatever, Larry. Let's just get to class."  
  
"Joy."  
  
Larry and Gordo made their way to their first afternoon class of the afternoon, Honors Calc.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? 


	8. Decisions Decisions

Disclaimer: Why would I be here if I owned any rights to Lizzie McGuire?  
  
Author's Note: Here we have Lizzie journal/diary entry shiz. Oh yes.  
Chapter 8: Decisions Decisions  
Diary~  
  
To say my life has been a soap opera as of late, would be an understatement. Things, crazy things have been happening all over the place. I don't know what to think of any of it anymore. It's all just been too hectic and insane for me to even stop and think about all that's been going on. Now, I finally have some time to think. My family went out to some game for my brother, I'm not sure. All I know is the house is empty (well, excluding me) and I can finally start picking away at everything that has gone down.  
  
First of all, Gordo, Miranda and Lizzie situation. Well, we're all on speaking terms. I guess that's what I expect for everything that has happened in this short span of time. I really don't know if we'll ever get back to what we were, I want to, I know that much. But, if it will ever happen, is still dark. I don't know how Miranda nor Gordo feel about it. They may want me to leave the two of them alone forever for all I know. We'll just have to wait and see what happens with that relationship.  
My next big blunder is with Scott. I really thought we were done with, I guess I was wrong. I'm not sure what I feel for him anymore, whether it be romantic, platonic, or nothing. I really just need to decide if I want him in my life again. I think I do. He's been so great and patient with recently, I couldn't ask for anyone better right now. He's been really awesome throughout my whole time knowing him and I couldn't just throw away a almost three-year relationship because he pissed me off one time, could I? He asked me out for this weekend, I told him I'd think about it, which I am doing at this moment. I will probably say yes.  
  
Kate came up to me the other day and started bitching because Scott wants me back. Sorry he couldn't take the whole 'I'm a cheerleader, bow down to me' façade you have got going for yourself, Kate. Get over it and maybe, in time, some guy will learn to like you for who you are. Not Scott. He's mine (Whoa, did I just write that? Maybe I do really want Scott back?)  
  
Gordo, Gordo, Gordo. A boy that has filled numerous pages in this diary with countless memories. I don't know where we stand, where I want to stand with him, just him. The two of us have been through so much in these past year together and he means so much to me. I know that he lost interest in me once he realized how great Miranda is, I know I lost my chance. That's another reason Scott will be good for me again, he'll keep me from ruining everything with Gordo. Even if Gordo could ever like me again, like that at least, I don't know if I would ever pursue any of it. I don't know how we would be on a romantic level, I'd want everything to be "hunky dory" but I don't know if it would be. I don't know what would happen to our friendship. I never want to risk our friendship again. That's probably the big kicker, I don't want to lose him, I can't risk it. Losing Gordo would be too much for me to take.  
  
Hold, please. Phone call, gotta look at the caller ID and see if they're important enough for me to be talking to them. Oh! Yes! It's Scott! Alright. Done with that. Here:  
  
Scott: Hey, Liz.  
  
Me: Hey!  
  
Scott: I don't really want to rush you for an answer on us getting back together or anything , but I was wondering if you were doing anything now?  
  
Me: Uh, no. I'm not.  
  
Scott: Could I swing by and pick you up? Maybe we could just drive around?  
  
Me: Yeah, that sounds like fun. My house is kinda boring with no one here.  
  
Scott: Great. I'll be there in like 10 minutes?  
  
Me: Perfect. I'll see you in 10.  
  
Scott: Yeah, bye.  
  
Me: Bye.  
  
AH! He sounded so cute and nervous. I loved it. It's like we're back into when we first started going out freshman year. I needs to go get myself looking dazzling for Scott. Bye!  
  
~Lizzie  
  
A/N: Yeah, it's a little shorter than most, but writing diary entries and making them long is harder than I thought. REVIEW! 


	9. Run In

Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. You. No. Sue.  
Author's Note: HOLA! I wish my computer had the ability to do the whole upside down exclamation point deal. Oh, well. Onto to the next chapter!  
Chapter 9: Run In  
Lizzie heard her doorbell ring and quickly ran towards the door. In all honesty, she had heard Scott pull up, but wanted him to wait.  
"Hey!" Lizzie said as she pulled open the door.  
"You look awesome. Ready?" Scott calmly replied.  
"You bet."  
"Your door, m'lady," Scott spoke in his horrible British accent.  
"Why thank you, good sir," Lizzie responded in her equally bad accent. The two laughed and left Lizzie's driveway.  
"Where do you want to go?" Scott questioned.  
"Anywhere's fine."  
"How about Streets for a quick ice cream or smoothie?"  
"Mmmm. I could go for smoothies."  
"Streets it is." Scott replied, turning onto the main road to take them to the outdoor walk with little shops where many teens hung out.  
On the way there, the two talked about little things, nothing of true importance, just talk. Like they used to.  
They arrived at Streets, parked and walked over to Jamba Juice.  
"Some things never change," Lizzie complained as Scott and her took their place in line, which was outside the building.  
"Jamba Juice is just too good."  
"Lizzie? Scott?" a recognizable voice said in utter disbelief.  
Lizzie turned from Scott to see Miranda standing in the doorway.  
"Miranda! What are you doing here?"  
"Sharon and I wanted some smoothies. You two run into each other?" Miranda asked.  
"Not...exactly," Lizzie slowly answered.  
"Oh, I see," was all Miranda responded with.  
Lizzie slightly blushed as Sharon walked out.  
"Hey Lizzie, Scott. Night out on the town?"  
"You could say that," Scott said.  
"Come on, Miranda, we should get going," Sharon said, "See you guys later."  
"Yeah, we should be. Bye."  
"Bye." Lizzie and Scott said waving as they moved a few inches up in the line.  
"That was..." Lizzie started.  
"Awkward?" Scott finished for her.  
"Yeah, that."  
"I'd say so."  
"It's just weird. The two of us together again. People will be surprised," Lizzie reasoned.  
"People like Kate?"  
"Yeah, people like Kate. And Miranda and Gordo and everyone else."  
"I guess they got used to us being apart kinda fast."  
"I guess so. We weren't apart that long. What was it, like a month, maybe two?"  
"Remember when we were the 'it' couple?" Scott reminisced.  
"Yeah. Everyone thought we were going to get married by the end of senior year," Lizzie laughed at the mere thought 'That was so long ago.'  
  
"That was so long ago," Scott said.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing," Lizzie answered as she reached the counter and ordered her drink.  
Author's Note: Yes, I do have a Streets with a Jamba Juice. It's not technically named Streets, there's more, but everyone just says Streets. It's easier. REVIEW! I feel like it's pointless. Maybe I should just stop, no one is reading this anyways. 


	10. Songs to Think About

Disclaimer: You know the drill. The two songs featured, "Natural" and "I'll Keep Waiting" do not belong to me.  
  
A/N: Hey all! I don't really know what this chapter is going to be about. AT. ALL. Oh, well. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. If I do end up deleting I would be happy to answer any remaining questions that anyone has.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Jennifer: I know! I hate the stories where any guy but Gordo is extremely horrible to her. I like the idea of maybe a rape happening in like one story, but it's such a hard subject to tackle and there are just too many on ff. On the Miranda and Scott love issue, keep reading to find out what both really want. Maybe it is each other, maybe not.  
  
Didi: Sorry you didn't like my Gordo Journal chapter. I don't really know how to change it.  
  
Chapter 10: Songs to Think About  
  
Scott pulled his car onto Lizzie's street and started the conversation he'd been meaning to have with her since he saw her standing in the doorway.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Yeah?" She replied in between sips of the remaining smoothie in her hands.  
  
"Would you ever be interested in, you know, starting something with me again? Like officially?" He stuttered out.  
  
"Well, I-I honestly, I just don't know, Scott. You're great, really, but it's hard to go back."  
  
"We don't have to go back. We could just start all over. No pressure, nothing." Scott tried reassuring her.  
  
"I'll have to think about it, but until then I would still like to talk with you and maybe go out again, like we did tonight."  
  
"I can deal with that." Scott said smiling as he put his car into Park. They were now in Lizzie's driveway and still no one was home. Scott and Lizzie got out and he walked her up to her door.  
  
"The prefect gentleman," Lizzie commented.  
  
"Always."  
  
They quickly embraced and Lizzie turned to open her door.  
  
"Bye, Lizzie."  
  
"Bye, Scott."  
  
Lizzie walked in and almost tripped on a new object resting on the floor of her walkway.  
  
"Someone must have slipped this through while I was out or something." Lizzie said to herself as she picked up the CD case. There was a booklet inside, with very few words.  
  
"This is how I feel, Lizzie. Always"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? And who sent it?" Lizzie immediately went to her CD player and inserted the new CD, which had two songs by one of Lizzie's favorite groups, S Club 7. The first, one of Lizzie's favorites, "I'll Keep Waiting"  
  
~It's been a long time girl, but I'll keep on waiting  
  
(Chorus)I'll keep waiting till that day when  
  
You come back on home to me  
  
Life's too short to live without you  
  
Where you are is where I wanna be(End Chorus)  
  
Hey girl, it's just a matter of time  
  
Before you come on home and I get what's mine  
  
Cos you know that you're still my lady  
  
And your love is gonna drive me crazy  
  
To think you're gone just makes me wanna choke  
  
You can't fix what you know ain't broke  
  
But I guess that I'll just keep waiting  
  
Even though inside my heart is breaking  
  
What you waitin' for  
  
What you waitin' for girl  
  
Show me love like you did before  
  
(Chorus)  
  
All this love's too much to understand  
  
Must be a part of a master plan  
  
But I wish that it was just that easy  
  
Cos I miss the way you touch and tease me  
  
Damn it girl why can't you see  
  
It's not over for you and me  
  
One day you'll see that you were wrong  
  
Then you will realize it was true love all along  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Dry those tears of rain (x2)  
  
Say you'll show me love again  
  
(Chorus)  
  
What can I say to change your mind  
  
Thinkin' about you all of the time  
  
Don't keep me holding on  
  
Come back to where you belong  
  
(Chorus x3)~  
  
Lizzie was flabbergasted, but didn't have much time to think because the next song, "Natural" started.  
  
~Loving you is not just luck or illusion  
  
It's in the make-up of our DNA  
  
It's not by chance we make the perfect solution  
  
Don't fight it baby,  
  
You know it's just destiny's way  
  
(Chorus) Baby, lovin' you  
  
Comes easily to me  
  
It's what I'm living for  
  
It's all in the chemistry  
  
Baby, loving you is how it's meant to be  
  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
  
Natural (End Chorus)  
  
We got the answers but there's no explanation  
  
We got each other baby come what may  
  
It's in the science, it's genetically proven  
  
'Cos when you touch me the reaction,  
  
It just blows me away  
  
(Chorus x2)  
  
Turn off the light, lay your head next to mine  
  
Take it slowly, a step at a time  
  
C'mon get close, closer to me  
  
It's oh so natural, it's oh so easy to me  
  
(Chorus x2)~  
  
"Wow. How could he have slipped it under the door without me noticing it?" Lizzie wondered. "That doesn't matter, what matters is that Scott loves me like no one ever has."  
  
A/N: Is it Scott? Is it someone else? Stay tuned to the Love Life and Lizzie McGuire. And Miranda Sanchez. 


	11. Breathe In and Explode

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah yeah. No.  
  
A/N: I haven't addressed Miranda in a while, have I? This isn't just all about Lizzie you know.  
  
Chapter 11: Breathe In And Explode  
  
'I can't hold this in anymore! I need to tell someone, someone needs to know. I need guidance, I need understanding, but from who?' Miranda thought. She paced across her room and finally stopped in front of her phone and started pressing the familiar seven keys (A/N: I wish phone numbers were still 7 numbers for me, I have to do area codes now!) to her friend's house.  
  
Lizzie was startled by the ringing of the phone, seeing as she was just about to call Scott and thank him. 'Oh, well. It'll have to wait.' "Hello?"  
  
"Lizzie? Can we talk?" Miranda sounded desperate.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Why don't you come by?"  
  
"Thanks, I'll be over soon."  
  
In less than five minutes, Miranda was pressing Lizzie's doorbell, hardly controlling herself.  
  
"What's up?" Lizzie inquired as she let her into the family room.  
  
"I need to get something out, it'll just be hard."  
  
"You can tell me anything, Miranda."  
  
"I know. But, it's not too easy. It isn't something anyone knows, it isn't very easy to admit it. I haven't really admitted it to myself yet, either." Miranda slowly started.  
  
"Well, what does it have to do with?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Love," Miranda simply said.  
  
"Ah, the ways of love. Who does Miranda love?"  
  
"Well, it's not love, I don't think. I'm not sure. I'm just interested, a lot."  
  
"Okay, not love, interest. Who is the interest?" Lizzie asked getting a little impatient.  
  
"Here. Why don't I show you, rather than tell you? It's a little difficult to say."  
  
"How can you show me?"  
  
"Let me sign on my screen name and you'll know."  
  
"All right. Whatever you say." Lizzie and Miranda walked up to Lizzie's room towards the computer.  
  
Miranda opened AOL and signed under Guest, or her screen name Randa_S.  
  
"What do you have to show me, Sanchez?"  
  
"Just hold on." Miranda went to the corner and opened up her filing cabinet which was filled with numerous e-mails that Miranda obviously wanted to keep, but who were they from was the ultimate question. She quickly clicked on the most recent one and a lengthy message popped up. Miranda maximized the screen so Lizzie could read the whole message  
  
"Miranda,  
  
I really am enjoying the time I have been spending with you, online and in person. It's like old times, when things were different between us. Maybe not so different as I thought, actually. You're a really great person and any guy would be lucky to have you in their lives. I'm just a little pissed that my chance got passed up. I'm sure you realize this, I'm not too discrete about it. I wasn't trying to be. I guess I wanted you to know that I was still interested and that I do still care about you immensely. So, if you weren't getting the hint before, here it is: I still like you."  
  
Suddenly realizing she hadn't looked at the sender's name, Lizzie glanced at the top of the screen where all her questions were answered.  
  
"To: Randa_S From: apathy678"  
  
Lizzie couldn't believe it. She didn't even know the two had had anything romantic going on between them. She stood staring at the screen with her mouth hanging open.  
  
"You-you....like him?" Lizzie finally managed to utter.  
  
"Yeah. I do. Surprised?" Lizzie just nodded still not sure of what to feel.  
  
A/N: Who is apathy678? Find out soon. 


	12. Truly, Madly, Deeply

Disclaimer: I wish I owned something.  
  
A/N: I like this, none of you really know what's going to happen. Well, the only one is starcraze because she partly gave me the idea, and she's the only one who's heard it all.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Adam4me: Good to hear you're enjoying the story.  
  
TheRealXenocide: The identity will be revealed. I'm actually going to change the genre, it started out more angsty, then it sort of changed. Just wait, apathy678 is officially revealed this chapter. By the way, I love love love No Time To Waste  
  
Mandy: In Lizzie's mind only one guy likes her like that, so who else could it be?  
  
Chapter 12: Truly, Madly, Deeply  
  
"I mean, I just never knew the two of you ever had anything romantic going on," Lizzie finally said.  
  
"Honestly, no one really did. The summer everyone went to Rome, I came back from Mexico while you guys were still gone and we just hung out a lot and got really close," Miranda admitted.  
  
"This is just, wow. Are you going to pursue anything?"  
  
"I think so. I want to."  
  
Lizzie hugged her friend, "Miranda that is so great."  
  
"I didn't expect you to be so happy about us."  
  
"It's different, but if it's what you want, of course I'm happy."  
  
"Thanks. What do you think Gordo will say when he finds out that I'm engaging in a relationship with Larry Tudgeman?" Miranda inquired.  
  
"I don't know. We'll just have to see. He'll probably be happy for you."  
  
"Yeah. So you and Scott? Back together?" Miranda replied, changing the subject.  
  
"Well, tonight was sort of spur of the moment, but I had a lot of fun. He asked me to think about going official again. I'm thinking of saying yes because of this CD he slipped under my door," Lizzie confessed as she passed the CD over to Miranda.  
  
Miranda read the little note and was curious, "May I?" she asked motioning towards Lizzie's computer.  
  
"Go ahead." Lizzie said beaming.  
  
Miranda inserted the disk and listened to the two songs, "I'll Keep Waiting" and "Natural" 'OK, there is no way that this was Scott. I don't even think he knows anything about S Club 7 other than Lizzie's likes them and they're foreign. It's got to be Gordo. But there's no way I can tell Lizzie until I talk to Gordo about this.' Instead of revealing her reservations, she simply said, "Wow. I guess he's sorry he let you go."  
  
"I know," Lizzie answered dreamily.  
  
Miranda glanced at her watch, "Liz, as much as I loved this little revealing session we had here, I gotta go."  
  
"Yeah, my parents should be home soon anyways. Call me tomorrow and we'll get together."  
  
"You know it," She replied as she exited Lizzie's house. 'How do I bring this up to Gordo?'  
  
"Crap, it's too late to call Scott, I'll just have to tell him tomorrow morning," Lizzie said aloud.  
  
*******The Next Morning*******  
  
Lizzie awoke the next day at 10:00 feeling refreshed. She went about her normal Saturday routine and at 11:00 picked up the phone to call Scott. Alas, he was already at work. 'I'll just have to wait.' Lizzie went to the couch and started watching some bad cartoons. 'TV is not the same as it used to be. I need some good shows like Boy Meets World to come back.'  
  
"LIZZIE! Gordo and Miranda called," Jo McGuire called out to her.  
  
"What? The phone didn't ring."  
  
"Call waiting, sweetheart."  
  
"Right. I'm gonna go call them back." Lizzie said as she cascaded up the steps to her room. She reached her phone and dialed Miranda's number.  
  
"Hello?" Miranda said into the phone.  
  
"Hey, Miranda. It's Liz. What's up?"  
  
"Gordo and I were wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something."  
  
"Yeah, I'm up for a movie, but what movie. Not much is out at the moment."  
  
"Well, we haven't seen Old School yet," Miranda suggested. (A/N: Remember they are now juniors in high school, R-rated movies are okay.)  
  
"True. Sounds good to me."  
  
"All right. I'm gonna three-way to Gordo. Hold on," Miranda said as she clicked over.  
  
Lizzie waited while Miranda got a hold of Gordo. A few minutes later, the two were on line with Lizzie, mapping out their plans for the day. They decided that Gordo would drive and then they would go to the show that was an hour away from starting. Lizzie was the first to hang up, that left Miranda open to talk with Gordo.  
  
"Gordo, can you stay on for a while, there are a few things I want to talk to you about."  
  
"Good or bad?" Gordo asked,  
  
"Both, I think. First, what would you say if I started seeing Larry Tudgeman?" Miranda nervously asked.  
  
"Really? That's the guy you like? Wow. That'd be fine."  
  
"Yup, he's the big secret crush. Secondly, this CD."  
  
'Oh, crap.' Gordo thought and gulped, "Yeah?"  
  
"You're going to have to tell her."  
  
"Tell her what?" Gordo was lost.  
  
"That you made it for her."  
  
"Who does she think made it?"  
  
"Scott." Gordo's heart sank. He felt like crying.  
  
"I knew I lost my chance again, I should've told her sooner."  
  
"Hey! Gordo you still have a chance, I don't think she's talk to Scott about it."  
  
"Yeah, right. She probably hasn't talked to him because he'd be lost, but there's no chance for me."  
  
"Will you just open your eyes? She wants you. Deal with it. I'm gonna go get ready, but you think of a way to tell her." Miranda said before hanging up.  
  
A/N: It's Larry! For those that wanted Scott, I didn't want him to be playerish. If it was him, Miranda and Lizzie both would have been fooled by him. For those that wanted Matt, sorry, I may like No Time To Waste (a Matt/Miranda story), but I just think at this age, their maturity levels and everything is to great of a difference. As for Larry, he's the only other suitable guy because I do not like Ethan, he's too stupid. Also, if Larry is in the upcoming movie, which I'm pretty sure that he is, oh well, now he isn't. Oh, and I was wondering has anyone read or seen the book out for the movie? I was thinking of getting it, I heard there was one out and since I won't be going to the theater to see the movie, I'd like to read it. 


	13. How Do I Say What I Feel?

Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
A/N: Not too much to say here.  
  
Chapter 13: How Do I Say What I Feel?  
  
'Will you just open your eyes? She wants you,' those few words kept ringing in Gordo's head as he started getting ready to pick up Lizzie and Miranda. 'OK, if she does "want me," how do I tell her it was me and not Scott? How do I tell her she's the one I want? How do I say I love her? I knew I should have signed my name at the bottom of that CD. I could always make another CD, with my name on it. We'll say that's the last resort.' Grodo prodded around his house thinking about his options. Before he knew it, it was time for him to leave for Miranda's house.  
  
He pulled into her driveway, and she immediately ran out. "Hey," he said as she opened the door to his car.  
  
"Hey," Miranda answered. Gordo finally noticed the flat, round, shiny object in Miranda's hands.  
  
"What is that?" He asked.  
  
"Just let me put it in. It'll only help you," Miranda reassured him as she put the CD into his player. Automatically, the song "Reach" came on.  
  
"No, no, no. Miranda, how is this going to help me?" Gordo couldn't believe she had the nerve to put S Club 7 into his player.  
  
"It's just clue numero uno to Lizzie as to who the Secret CD Maker is. You" Miranda replied smugly as they pulled into Lizzie's driveway and Gordo honked the horn.  
  
"Man, if this backfires..." He was cut off by Lizzie opening the door to the backseat and climbing in happily.  
  
"Hey, guys!"  
  
"Hey," both Gordo and Miranda replied as they headed towards the movie theater.  
  
"Gordo, is this S Club 7? They're my favorite!" Lizzie about screamed.  
  
"I know. They're not bad. Pretty good stuff," Gordo answered.  
  
"Yeah, Gordo weren't you telling me that you really like numbers two and three?" Miranda inquired as she pushed the forward button and "Natural" came on. Right away, Gordo felt his face get really hot and he knew he was blushing.  
  
"Um...yeah, they're uh, p-pretty good. I guess," Gordo stuttered. "Lizzie, you like them?"  
  
"They're so amazing. I actually have a CD with both songs on it, by themselves." Lizzie stated. 'He doesn't need to know that Scott made me a special CD like that.'  
  
'Obviously Lizzie isn't getting the hint,' both Miranda and Gordo were thinking.  
  
"Ah, so you like them a lot," Gordo finally said.  
  
"You could say that," Lizzie replied smiling.  
  
They pulled into a parking spot and made their way to the ticket booth, got their tickets and went to their designated theater. Inside, not many people were inside the theater, seeing as how the movie had been out for a couple weeks already. Miranda led them to an aisle in the direct center of the theater and they sat watching the previews.  
  
"Guys, I'll be right back. Just going to make a quick run to the water closet," Miranda joked. (A/N: water closet=bathroom)  
  
The previews started and Lizzie and Gordo weren't really interested in any of the movies coming soon.  
  
"Movies aren't what they used to be," Lizzie remarked.  
  
"You got that right."  
  
"Hey, Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah, Liz?"  
  
"How would you feel if I decided to get back with Scott?" Lizzie worriedly asked.  
  
"Oh. What made this sudden revelation?"  
  
"He made me that CD I was talking about earlier. You know, the one with the two S Club 7 songs?"  
"Right. The CD." Gordo replied, inwardly kicking himself.  
  
"Gordo? Is something wrong?" Lizzie questioned concerned. Gordo didn't answer. "Gordo, what's wrong? Is there a reason I shouldn't go back with Scott?"  
  
Gordo wanted to stand up and scream, scream everything out, have her see, see that he loved her, that Scott didn't deserve her. He couldn't go that far. 'This is your moment, Gordon. Tell her, tell her everything. Tell her something.' "What if I said there was?"  
  
"What is that reason?" Lizzie started getting a little hopeful and scared. 'If he does want me, then I'm back with two guys to decide between.'  
  
'Me. I'm the reason.' Gordo couldn't say that, he had to ease into it, "Because Scott didn't make you that CD."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I know who did." Gordo stalled for time, increasing his courage with every sentence.  
  
"Really? Then who made me that CD?"  
  
Gordo turned towards Lizzie and whispered, "I did."  
"Did y-you just say that you made me the CD?" Lizzie uttered in disbelief.  
  
Gordo nodded as Miranda came back to her seat.  
  
"Did I miss anything good?" Miranda inquired knowingly.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie stared at each other for a few more seconds and Gordo finally answered, "No, you didn't miss a thing." He turned back to the movie screen, disappointed.  
  
A/N: I'll do a bit of Tudgeman and Miranda next. No worries! 


	14. You Were Wrong

Disclaimer: Still not in my possession.  
  
A/N: I've just now found a perfect song that I could have used for a little Gordo chapter after the drunken kiss. Now, it's not usable. It was "Drunk Girl" by Something Corporate. SQUEE! Anyways, last chapter was one of my favorites. I liked it mucho. Sorry, I incorporate Spanish into my talking/writing. Seems that my first story had better receptiveness than this one and I like this one better. Oh, well. On to Miranda and Tudge.  
  
Chapter 14: You Were Wrong  
  
"Larry?" Miranda said into the phone later that night.  
  
"Yeah, Miranda?"  
  
"We need to talk. Meet me at the park in ten minutes."  
  
"I'll be there." The two hung up and Miranda left her house. She wanted to take her time getting there to think. She had to think through it all.  
  
She got to the park first, no surprise there, and sat down on one of the swings and started toeing the sand on the ground, deep in thought.  
  
"You know, swings were created so you would actually move on them," Larry teased as he came up behind her.  
  
"We can swing later. Now we talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Why do you think you lost your chance? With me, I mean," Miranda started out slow.  
  
"I know what you mean. I know I lost my chance because it's just a gut feeling I have, I guess," Larry answered.  
  
"Well, you can tell your gut that its instincts aren't what they used to be because a girl that likes you, a girl that wants to be with you, a girl that thinks that chance you have isn't too small is sitting right next to you," Miranda bluntly responded.  
  
Larry was stunned. 'Yeah, guess I don't know girls. AT. ALL,' he thought. "Wow. I didn't expect that out of this impromptu meeting. Can't say I'm disappointed though. So, Miranda Sanchez, would you do me the honor of going out on a date with me?"  
  
"I would love to," Miranda answered beaming. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, first, I think we need to swing. Then, we'll play it by ear." Larry responded by kicking his feet back and starting his swing. Miranda diligently followed. "Miranda, why did you wait to answer my e-mail?"  
  
"I had to think. I knew I liked you, but I needed perspective," she replied.  
  
"Lizzie and Gordo?" Larry asked, knowingly.  
  
"You know me too well." Miranda said.  
  
"I guess I can conclude that you got positive feedback. Yes?"  
  
"Yes. I kinda knew I would. They're both great and understanding people," Miranda reasoned.  
  
"I know. So are you though. And so much more. That's what makes you so captivating." Larry replied endearingly.  
  
"Captivating, huh? I can deal with that," Miranda composedly said. Inside, she was doing cartwheels.  
  
A/N: Had to end there. Sorry. I like this. I've never done a Miranda with anybody story. At the end, I've had her with someone, but never went into detail or explored it. Review! 


	15. Bonding

Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
A/N: Obviously you guys didn't like Miranda and Larry action.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Joe: What moments are you talking about that Scott wasn't there for? I'm lost.  
  
Chapter 15: Bonding  
  
Lizzie walked into her house dazed to say the least. The night had been more than she expected. She was just planning on some good wholesome fun with her two best friends, instead she got a confession of love. A confession she wasn't expecting. Truths were revealed. Scott hadn't made the CD, Gordo had. Gordo.  
  
'So, where do I go from here? Is it Scott I want or Gordo? I think I get somewhere and I'm back where I started. When Gordo uncovered himself tonight, and when we were caught in that trance, wow. I don't even know where to begin. But, it's Gordo. My lifelong best friend. The guy that I've complained about all my boy troubles from the moment I realized Cooties weren't so horrible and maybe I wanted to catch them. I can't believe he stood by watching, listening, and liking me in secret. It's too overwhelming. I don't know if I want to risk anything with him, it's scary and a path that is difficult to navigate down. I mean, best friend to boyfriend? Can we do it? Can we make it? What if we break up, will he still be my best friend? It's hard to stay friends after a breakup. Do I take the risk with Gordo or be safe with Scott? I've never been one to take risks,' to say Lizzie's mind was thinking a mile a minute was an understatement. She was starting to get a headache as she made it to her room.  
  
"Lizzie? Can I come in?" came a voice from outside her door accompanied by a slight knock.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Matt slowly entered.  
  
"Can we talk?" He looked serious.  
  
"Take a seat, little man," honestly he wasn't too little anymore. Puberty had hit Matt hard, making him taller than his sister.  
  
"Thanks," he replied sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Lizzie inquired.  
  
"Melina."  
  
"Ah, Melina. Yes, what would you like to know?"  
  
"Well, you know, I'm only 13, kinda new at this whole dating thing and," he was cut off  
  
"You want to date Melina?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," Matt admitted.  
  
"And you're having trouble figuring out a way to confess your attraction to your best friend yet still keep her as a best friend and possibly more?" Lizzie asked all too familiar with the situation.  
  
"Have much experience here, sis?" Matt laughed.  
  
"You could say, it's my recent forte of knowledge."  
  
"Gordo finally did it, huh?"  
  
"How does everyone EXCEPT me know everything about how Gordo feels?"  
  
"I hate to break it to you, well, no, I don't, but that boy, he's got it bad. He wants you, he more than wants you. He quite possibly is in love with you," Matt couldn't have been more honest.  
  
"In love with me? I don't know about that. I'll tell you this though Matt, as for you and Melina. You're young, take a chance."  
  
"Maybe you should practice what you preach."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm working on it," Lizzie said as she reached for the ringing phone. Matt exited.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Lizzie? About earlier, can we just, can we talk?" Gordo's weary voice spoke  
  
"Gordo, we are talking."  
  
"I mean, in person."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Why don't you swing by and we can talk?"  
  
"Alright, I'll be there soon."  
  
"OK." Just as soon as she placed the phone back, it rang again. "Hello?"  
  
"Lizzie! Oh. My. God. You will not believe me when I tell you!" Miranda screamed  
  
"Try me Miranda."  
  
"Larry and I are going out later tonight!"  
  
"That's awesome. What happened?"  
  
"I called him and we met at the park. I told him that I liked him still too. He was surprised. But, nonetheless, he asked me out. Then, we swung on the swings, talking. It was so great. The best part has yet to come: he kissed me! Granted, we kissed back after 8th when we had our little thing, only once, but this time, it was indescribable." Miranda raved.  
  
Lizzie couldn't help but feel utter joy for her friend, even if she never knew about a prior kiss. "Aw. So, what are you two lovebirds doing tonight?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I've already seen a movie today. Maybe we'll just pick up some food. We'll see. Oh, that's my other line. Mind if we hang up?"  
  
"No. It's fine with me. I'm expecting company."  
  
"Company?" Miranda questioned with new interest.  
  
"Yes, Gordo if you must know. We'll discuss this later, you have another call. Bye."  
  
"Fine. Bye." Miranda clicked off.  
  
Matt came barging in. "Lizzie!"  
  
"Whoa. Hi there."  
  
"She said yes. She actually said yes!" Matt beamed.  
  
"OK, either you asked Melina out or Mom said yes to you coming in here like a baffling fool," Lizzie reasoned.  
  
"Well, former rather than the latter."  
  
"Miss Melina whatever-her-last-name-is and Mr. Matt McGuire dating. How cute." Lizzie mused  
  
"Gracias. By the way, your own caller has come," Matt's Spanish-speaking alter-ego left.  
  
"Is that supposed to mean Gordo is here?!" Lizzie yelled as Gordo entered her room. "Oh."  
  
"Hi," he started, waving.  
  
"Hi," she meekly responded.  
  
"About earlier....." Gordo said taking a seat on her bed.  
  
A/N: Sorry! I had to leave you off somewhere. Maybe I should do Miranda and Larry next so you have to wait even longer! Hmm. Review! 


	16. Beat Of My Own Drummer

Disclaimer: I do not own it.  
  
A/N: Thank you, everyone! I'm happy to say that he's better and hopefully won't have to check back into a hospital anytime soon, there's been too much drama. So, here we are at, what? Chapter 16, hmmm, what will I do? Honestly, don't know. Right now, I'm thinking some M/L action, but I don't know where I want their "date" to be.  
  
Chapter 16: Beat Of My Own Drummer  
  
Miranda paced around her room, anxious and terrified at what this night with Larry would bring.  
  
She wasn't worried about what people would think, that wasn't really something Miranda did, worry about what others thought. As a matter of fact, even if she did worry, she wouldn't need to too much. Larry had changed, not a whole lot, but he changed. He hadn't touched a worm since the presidential elections and people had forgotten. He also wore owned more than one shirt, but what was so great and real about Larry was his personality never stifled or altered.  
  
Even so, starting a new relationship, especially one she had had in the past, was what was bothering her. There had been a reason they broke up before freshman year, hadn't there? As of now, she couldn't really remember.  
  
'It was probably nothing. If I can't remember, it couldn't be that significant. Knowing the mindset I had about dating at the time, it was probably something stupid like he didn't call one day.' She finally reasoned.  
  
Suddenly, she was brought back down to reality at the sound of her doorbell and her mother answering the door. "Miranda! Larry is here!" Came the voice with a thick Spanish accent.  
  
"Coming!" Miranda yelled back as she took one last glance in her full- length mirror and grabbed her purse, descending down the stairs. "Hey, Larry."  
  
"Hey, you ready?" Larry inquired.  
  
"Definitely. Mom I'll be back by curfew," Miranda said, hugging her mom goodbye.  
"OK, mi hija." Larry and Miranda left the house and got into Larry's car.  
  
"Where to?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I'd prefer for you to be in the dark on this one."  
  
"Please?" Miranda gave her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Nope. You look adorable, and normally, I would crack, but I want you to be surprised."  
  
"Fine." Miranda fake pouted and crossed her arms, pretending to be angry.  
  
"Oh, come on, Miranda. You'll love it."  
  
"I'm sure I will, it'd just be nice to know where I'm going."  
  
"You know where you're going you just don't know you know," Larry reasoned.  
  
"OK. I'll wait," Miranda gave in.  
  
"Good. I knew you would."  
  
They continued driving out of town, farther and farther. It wasn't a long drive, it was just secluded. Miranda was finally figuring out where they were going and was more surprised than she expected.  
  
"Larry, I mean, uh, here?" Miranda started. She didn't know how to bring up the topic.  
  
"Yes, here. I know the reputation it has, but we aren't here because of that. We're here for something else," Larry assured her turning off the car. "Come on."  
  
"I'm coming," Miranda, still clueless as to why they were now at the popular "make-out spot" diligently followed.  
  
Larry popped his trunk and got out a big blanket. This freaked Miranda out even more. 'Maybe I shouldn't have wanted to go out with him,' she thought.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything, Miranda," Larry could read the expression on her face as he lay out the blanket. He sat down and asked Miranda to join him. She did.  
  
"So, Larry, if we aren't here for the reason every other couple is, then why are we here?" She questioned.  
  
"Miranda, if you didn't realize, I follow the beat of my own drummer, as they say. When I come here, I don't see it as a prime place to take advantage of the situation, I see it as beauty," he declared, motioning towards the open sky which Miranda now glanced at. It was truly amazing, big and black, with little white dots everywhere. Miranda had never seen a clearer sky.  
  
"Wow. It's beautiful, all right."  
  
"And, I know you love stars and constellations, so when I thought about where to take you, I thought of here because you would appreciate the beauty and enjoy it."  
  
"I'm definitely enjoying it, but if I stay in this position, my neck will be permanently in this spot," Miranda commented while laying back with a willing Larry following in suite.  
  
"I'm glad you liked my surprise."  
  
"Larry, you had me so freaked for a second or two there. I swear, I would have walked home."  
  
"Miranda, you know I would never try anything like that. Especially on the first date."  
  
"I know. It was just so weird. I couldn't think of why you would come up here. I'm happy it was a surprise though." Miranda admitted. "Oh! Look!" Miranda shouted pointing, "That's my favorite constellation." She said pointing out the shape of the constellation so Larry could see it also.  
  
"And why is it your favorite?"  
  
"Well, it's Cassiopeia. She was married to Cepheus, an Ethiopian king and they had a daughter named Andromeda. Cassiopeia was boasting about how beautiful she was, declaring that she was farer than the Nereids and Juno. They were pissed off and went to Neptune, god of the sea, telling him of her lies. Neptune sent a sea monster, blanking on his name, and Cassiopeia and Cepheus had to give up Andromeda in order to please Neptune. Perseus, Andromeda's future husband, kills the sea monster. The coolest thing, is that Neptune still wanted to do something, so she's seated on her throne facing the North Star. Right now, she's upside down. She's like that for half of the night,' Miranda finished.  
  
"Certainly interesting. I didn't know these myths were so intricate." Larry confessed.  
  
"Not many people do, unless you like them. Not all of them are that complex, but it's dramatic." Miranda and Larry had gotten closer to each other during her explanation of Cassiopeia, and he now took her hand in his own. They looked towards the other.  
  
Miranda smiled, "You probably think I'm a freak."  
  
"Um, Miranda, do you realize who you're speaking to? I could tell you so many stupid things that no one cares to hear about Lord of The Rings and Star Wars."  
  
"I care," Miranda whispered.  
  
"Well, then, maybe I'll tell you sometime."  
  
"I'd like that." Miranda leaned in closer to Larry as they experienced their second kiss of the day. They both allowed this one to linger longer than the first.  
  
A/N: Review! I'm still deciding how much I want to develop Matt and Melina. I'm not sure. By now, they are in 8th grade. I'll think about it. Next: Gordo and Lizzie! I think. 


	17. Pact

Disclaimer: No soy la dueno (con tilde sobre 'n') de la programa Lizzie McGuire.  
  
A/N: I don't have too much here, except, last chapter the whole constellation explanation of Cassiopeia, I found that on a website. Sorry if any of it is wrong.  
  
Where We Left G/L:  
  
"Hi," he started, waving.  
  
"Hi," she meekly responded.  
  
"About earlier....." Gordo said taking a seat on her bed.  
  
Chapter 17: Pact  
"Right. I wanted to talk with you about that." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Let me, please." Lizzie nodded. "I was afraid to actually come out and say how I really felt about you and then I was too afraid to actually sign my name. I figured you wouldn't know who it was from, but nonetheless, Lizzie, you are everything to me. And I want to be with you." Gordo finished.  
  
"This whole thing has been crazy. Not just tonight, everything prior. The party was just what started getting everything in the open, but it's been with me for a while. And now, I have to decide who I want to be with, you or Scott. It's difficult, because both of you mean a lot to me, you obviously more, but you are a big risk for me to take."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gordo interrupted.  
  
"Well, we're best friends. And you are the most important person in my life, if we broke up, I would be lost without you. Would we be able to be best friends still?"  
  
"Let's make a pact," Gordo thought aloud. "If we go out, ever, we'll go to each other with every problem we have. If we feel less about each other and more for someone else, we won't drag it out, we'll end it, keeping both of us from more pain. We'll stay best friends forever."  
  
This was a pact with a heavy meaning. Lizzie had to think about it because it meant a lot. She always wanted to be his best friend and be there for him and wanted to try out a relationship, but it would hurt a lot if Gordo came to her one day, saying he'd fell out of love with her and now wants someone else. More risks. More decisions. She finally decided to go for it.  
"Deal," Lizzie linked both her pinkies with Gordo's, signifying the pact being official.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I don't know, actually. I've never been too open about my romantic feelings towards my best friend."  
  
"That makes two of us." There was a long silence as each thought of how to approach a new topic with the other.  
  
"You know, this shouldn't be that hard. If we can't talk to each other now, how is this pact going to work?" Lizzie started "I know we're both just nervous and scared at the moment, but this needs to be done."  
  
"Before you say anything else," Gordo cut in. "I feel it's only right for me to take over." Lizzie consented, but Gordo sat there for a few more quiet moments, thinking up the perfect approach to everything, and at the same time assuring himself that he could do it. He knew he could. He knew how Lizzie actually felt. But, getting the words from his head to his mouth and actually out there was a whole other thing.  
  
Breathing in, he spoke, "Lizzie, as I said you mean absolutely everything to me. You are my entire life. I know that sounds really pathetic, but it's true and I'm finally okay with it. I'm finally ready and willing to accept the fact that I've fallen in love with my best friend. You are the most beautiful and meaningful person I have or have ever had. And I want to thank you for being my best friend."  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah?" He hesitated.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I was kind of hoping you did." Gordo smiled as well. "So, Liz, would you go out with me?"  
  
"Well...." Lizzie started laughing at Gordo's irritated expression. "I'm only kidding. Of course I'll go out with you."  
  
Gordo picked up a pillow and lightly hit her with it. "What do you think would have happened if everyone informed us sooner about this whole liking each other thing?"  
  
"Well, I honestly have no clue. Maybe we'd still be together, maybe you would have cheated on me with Miranda. I have no idea. But I'm happy with the situation we have now. It took us some rough times to really realize what exactly we wanted."  
  
"I'm happy too." Gordo took Lizzie's hand and with her other, she smacked him with a pillow.  
  
"Revenge is sweet!"  
  
"And painful. You whipped that pillow at me hard." Lizzie started moving closer to where she had hit him.  
  
"Oh, poor baby. Are you okay?" Lizzie joked.  
  
"No, but this will make me happy." He responded as he reached out and pinched Lizzie' sides, making her jump.  
  
"Your evil!" Lizzie pouted.  
  
"Oh, but you love my evilness." Gordo laughed.  
  
"Oh, woe is me. Evil is my love, I must overcome this love and move on. But how?"  
  
"It's not possible. I'm just too hot."  
  
"True."  
  
A/N: Yeah, I don't know, either. I just went with it. Whatever. 


	18. Fire!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. And I don't know any movies or corporations mentioned here.  
  
A/N: I don't know how to end it. But I want to end it. Everything is all happy and good now. Any suggestions on an ending, because I have a more complex story in the workings in my mind at the moment. I might have to start it after the musical though. I'm getting ahead of myself. So, suggestions on the ending would be nice. Anyways, this chapter, Miranda and Lizzie discuss, Matt and Melina go out to the movies to see Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets-the greatest movie in the world.  
Chapter 18:  
  
**Miranda and Lizzie** Location: Lizzie's room  
  
The girls were sitting Indian style on Lizzie's bed, discussing their recent dates and get-togethers. There was a bowl of popcorn between the two and in the background music could be barely heard.  
  
"Where did you and Larry go?" Lizzie took a handful of popcorn.  
  
"It sounds bad, but it isn't. We went to "The Point" (A/N: Sorry for the cheesy make out spot name.) and we laid on a blanket and star gazed. It was a lot of fun. I told him a little about some different constellations and we kissed again. Afterwards, we took a drive through the drive through at Steak and Shake, got a few milkshakes and sat in a parking spot drinking our milkshakes. Just good old fun." Miranda finished by popping a kernel into her mouth.  
  
"Sounds enjoyable. Are you like official?"  
"I don't know. Nothing's been discussed. And it was only a first date. We're supposed to go out again next weekend. We'll just have to wait and see. Now, you and Mr. Gordon?"  
  
Lizzie blushed, "Yup. We finally have made that big step."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, he came over earlier and told me how he felt and then I told him how I felt, but that I was scared of what would happen. We made this pact, that we'd stay friends if we pursued anything and now we are pursuing something."  
"You two took long enough."  
  
"Shut up." Lizzie threw a piece of popcorn at Miranda.  
  
"Whatever. So, what's up with Matt? He was like frolicking around when I came in before. Matt doesn't frolic."  
"Oh, he's got a date with Melina tonight."  
  
"Matt going on up in the dating world. What is he, 10?" Miranda laughed.  
  
"Miranda you know very well that he's in 8th grade and you shouldn't talk you almost went out with him."  
  
"I knew Gordo and I shouldn't have told you that. You're never going to let me live it down, are you?"  
  
"No!" Now, Miranda threw a piece of popcorn at Lizzie.  
**Matt and Melina** Location: Movies  
  
Matt and Melina were standing in the movie line waiting to get tickets to the show. They moved up and it was their turn.  
  
"Two, please for Harry Potter." Matt said getting out his money that his mom had given him. The cashier and Matt exchanged money for tickets and Matt and Melina went into their theater.  
  
They had arrived a little early, found their seats with no one in front of them and propped their legs up.  
  
"I really like the first movie and the second book was awesome, I hope it's just as good," Melina commented.  
  
"Yeah, it's my favorite book out of the series." Matt replied.  
  
The lights dimmed and the previews started. Just then, the fire alarm went off.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Matt yelled. "When does the fire alarm go off in a movie theater!" Matt and Melina started filing out with everyone else in their theater.  
  
"I don't know, but did you seriously think that a movie theater couldn't catch fire?" Melina laughed.  
  
"Well, no, but come on, why now? It's cold out."  
  
"Yes, but now we get to watch all these people go crazy thinking the building is burning down even though there is no smoke and then, the fire trucks will come and it'll be a riot." Melina reasoned. Just then, as if on cue, sirens of the approaching fire trucks outside could be heard and Matt smiled.  
  
"Sweet! I think I can bear the cold with the firemen running around trying to figure out the problem." They were now outside watching the firemen enter the building and people shivering around them.  
  
Eventually, the firemen left and everyone as let back into the theater. They watched the movie in amazement and fright because some of the creatures featured were pretty disturbing. At some points, Melina hid her head into Matt's shoulder because she was afraid of what would happen to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, even if she had read the story ahead of time.  
  
A/N: Review! And give me your ideas for the ending. 


End file.
